Slytherin Harry's Triwizard Tournament
by Kurara15
Summary: Harry, como un Slytherin, es seleccionado para el torneo de los tres magos y usa su astucia Slytherin para permanecer con vida. Clasificación por lenguaje. Traducción


Harry Slytherin y el Torneo de los Tres magos

Autora: BreetanyaViolet (visiten su perfil, ¡tiene muy buenas historias!)

Traducción: Sakura-kiss15

Beta: Kagime

Disclaim: Harry Potter no es de nuestra propiedad. Crack fic

Harry Potter estaba molesto. Muy molesto en verdad. Estaba disfrutando del festín con sus compañeros serpientes, anticipando los embarazosos y peligrosos obstáculos que Diggory, Delacour y Krum tendrían que atravesar, cuando su nombre salió de la maldita copa llameante, y fue leído por el maldito mago.

Zabini, el gran imbecil, empezó a reír descontroladamente cuando vio la expresión atónita de Harry. "Harry, muchacho, por favor" llamo el anciano mago hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

"Mierda, mierda, doble mierda, triple jodida doble mierda," Murmuró Harry mientras caminaba con dignidad dentro de la alcoba de los campeones.

"¿Necesitamos algo?" Pregunto Fleur a Harry mientras este trataba de hacerse invisible en una esquina.

"Nop, solo asegurate de asistir a mi funeral. Alguien me quiere muerto," dijo Harry. "Sigan como si nada."

Diggory miro fijamente a Harry y casi se ahoga. "No seras…"

"¿Ser un que?" demando Krum.

"Un campeón," contesto Diggory mientras veía a Harry palidecer. "Rayos, Potter. Nadie te da un descanso, ¿verdad?"

"Nop," contesto Harry sobre las protestas de los campeones extranjeros.

Dumbledore entro en la habitación, discutiendo con los otros adultos mientras Harry planeaba su testamento. Zabini no iba a recibir su Saeta de Fuego, no luego después de burlarse de él. Le daría sus ranas de chocolate y su Saeta a la mejor estudiante de su año, Hermione Granger. Al menos así nadie montaría en ella. Y haría molestar a Malfoy extremadamente, el imbecil.

"Lo siento, Sr. Potter, pero tendrás que participar en el torneo," Dijo Dumbledore tristemente despues de terminar su discusión con el nervioso tipo Crouch. Honestamente, el tipo esperaba que derrotara a Voldemort para usar su triunfo.

Súbitamente Harry tuvo una idea, "¿Solo participar, señor?"

"Si," contesto Dumbledore aturdido. Harry vio la misma idea revolotear por la mente de su Jefe de Casa. Si es que algo podía revolotear alrededor de Severus Snape.

"Excelente, puede que no muera después de todo," dijo, rehusándose a decir más y se fue a su dormitorio a escribir su testamento, por si acaso.

La mañana de la primera prueba se rió ante la cara de confusión de sus compañeros ante su buen humor. Fue a la tienda de los campeones y rió al ver que sacó un Colacuerno Húngaro como su desafío.

Finalmente los tres verdaderos campeones terminaron con sus intentos de obtener el huevo de oro y llegó el turno de Harry. Caminó con confianza en el campo y enfrentó al Colacuerno, levantó su varita en el aire y grito un encantamiento.

Una bandera blanca salió de su varita, la agitó tres veces y salió caminando del recinto, dejando atrás un silencio atónito y un dragón rugiente. Aun así logró obtener 9 puntos por el obstáculo gracias a Bagman. Snape concedió 10 puntos a Slytherin por no morir.

Los jueces terminaron dándole el huevo de todas formas para que pudiera tratar de descifrar la pista; el cual abrió solo una vez para poder decir que lo hizo. Siguió al resto de los estudiantes hacia el lago el día de la segunda prueba y se paró junto a los otros campeones, quienes estaban vestidos para nadar.

La prueba comenzó, Harry metió un dedo en el agua y volvió a sacar su bandera blanca. Luego de eso fue a buscar a sus compañeros de casa y ver el resto de la prueba. Rió a carcajadas cuando se enteró que Zabini, su mejor amigo, estaba abajo en el lago esperándole a que lo rescatara. Esto estaba saliendo aun mejor de lo que había pensado. Obtuvo 9 puntos de Bagman y otros 10 para Slytherin por no morir, otra vez. A demás ganó 5 puntos por organizar una venganza adecuada contra su amigo. Y, como un verdadero Slytherin, no mencionó que no tenia idea que eso iba a ocurrir.

Zabini estaba bien. Molesto, pero bien.

Entre la segunda y tercera prueba, Ojo Loco Moody trató de convencerle de que al menos debería intentarlo en la tercera prueba. Para quitárselo de encima, Harry prometió esforzarse más en dicha prueba.

Acercándose a la tercera prueba Harry estaba agradecido de que como campeón no tuviera que presentar exámenes, aunque el profesor Snape lo obligó a tomar su final de pociones de todas formas. Snape señaló que, aunque era un campeón, no se estaba comportando como uno. Incluso se presento al Baile de Navidad sin pareja, solo para molestar a Bagman. Bastardo obsesionado con el dinero.

Harry esperó veinte minutos entre si mismo y Diggory, el líder del torneo. Incluso caminó dentro del laberinto que los oficiales colocaron. Caminó todo el camino hasta encontrar la primera bifurcación en el laberinto, momento en el cual lanzó chispas rojas al aire para indicar que se rendía y que necesitaba ser rescatado.

Hagrid lo sacó del laberinto, sonriendo, y preguntó para qué necesitaba las chispas. Harry respondió, "Me perdí."

Moody estaba bastante irritado por no ser el que sacara a Harry del laberinto y trató de hablar con Harry en privado, a lo que Harry se negó rotundamente, y fue salvado de ir a cualquier sitio con el horripilante auror por Dumbledore y Snape. Snape apunto al frasco de Moody y súbitamente los adultos se estaban enfrentando en un duelo.

Harry se quitó del camino. Tal vez si moriría después de todo. Hagrid lo levantó y corrió hacia la multitud, fuera de la zona de fuego que la mayoría estaba observando en vez de los campeones que iban corriendo por el laberinto como ratones atrapados.

Al final de todo, se descubrió que Moody era un farsante una vez que Dumbledore logró aturdirlo, y encontraron un traslador en su persona que enviaría a Harry ante Voldemort para que este pudiera regresar con todo su poder.

Snape dio a Harry 10 puntos para Slytherin por pura suerte de que Hagrid lo encontrara primero. También le dio 10 puntos por no morir.

Harry actualizo su testamento de manera que Hagrid recibiera su Saeta de Fuego en lugar de Granger, solo en caso de que su quinto año probara ser aun más mortal que el cuarto.


End file.
